My Dark Haired Lover
by backlash symphony
Summary: Pleasure. It was the greatest thing Sakura had ever known and it only could be given to her by her dark haired lover, yet not the one she was married to. OneShot


**Thank you to everyone who read this one-shot and complimented on it. I am going to congratulate:**

**A Writer Wannabee**

**Jesi**

**They guessed correctly for this fic. Orochimaru is Sakura's "Dark Haired Lover". Thanks again for reading! And for those of you who thought it was Sakura/Itachi or Sakura/Neji, I'll be developing some stories for you guys! Thanks again, and as for the two winners, I'll write another one-shot for each of you for any pairing of your choice. Till later!**

**Backlash Symphony**

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Title: My Dark Haired Lover

Author: Backlash Symphony

Music Listened To: "Dani California" By The Red Hot Chilli Peppers

"Stand My Ground" By Within Temptation

"Never Ending Story" By Within Temptation

Summary: Pleasure. It was the greatest thing Sakura had ever known and it only could be given to her by her dark haired lover, yet not the one she was married to. Sakura? OneShot

Extra: All the clues are pulled out at the very end for you guys, but you wouldn't want to skip over a lemon, would you?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't be as important as he is and Sakura would have Orochimaru, Kakashi, and Itachi fighting over her. Hell yeah!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: …:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: …:…:…

To find love is a beautiful thing. The feeling of knowing you'll be spending the rest of your life with the one you love within the bonds of marriage is another completely amazing thing. That was how Sakura felt when the love of her life proposed to her that night beneath the Sakura trees. Fitting, ne?

The pink blossoms fluttered in the wind and swirled around the overly excited pink haired kunoichi. The dazzlingly expensive engagement ring was slipped onto her delicate finger before her lips were captured in a slow, loving, and passionate kiss. It held promise. Their entire relationship held hope for the future.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

The water pelted against the textured glass shower door and the bleached white tiles of the shower. The steam knew its place and was quick to crawl along the floor, walls, and ceiling. It spread across the entire bathroom in a matter of minutes. Everything was set up for her shower, the best part of the day, in her opinion.

It was still pretty early in the day, only about nine in the morning. Her husband, of course, had already awoken at five o'clock and had been out of the house by five thirty to meet some of the other members of what was left of the Rookie Nine before heading off to do morning rounds.

Lucky for her, she had changed her job to strictly the night shift since the majority of the injured shinobi arrived at night. She was by herself until five in the evening when her shift started and her husband would arrive home only an hour after. Unless he decided to stay up until two to wait for her to come home, they didn't really talk much, do much, or see much of one another.

Actually, to be totally and completely honest, she didn't mind all that much, neither did he. She had the entire day to herself to do what she wanted to do. She could sit and lounge or watch TV and pig out. If she wanted to see her friends she had permission to venture outside of the compound to enjoy herself with her friends and take walks or go train.

'I've got better things to do,' she thought as her lips quirked into a sly smile in the mirror.

Her fingers ran through her newly cut chin length pink hair and her emerald eyes panned over to the small equally emerald colored vial sitting on the sink counter, the glass fogging up with the steam.

She reached manicured fingers out to the corked vial and wrapped them around it, bringing it up to her mouth where she bit down on the cork, pulling it with her teeth before spitting it into the sink. She quickly downed the contents and her face contorted at the bitter taste as she swallowed the green liquid and tossed the vial into the trashcan next to the sink.

Only moments later did his voice cut through the steamy air, caressing her ears as a dreamy look came over her face. She looked at the mirror, already knowing who it was, first off, but already knowing the only thing she would be able to see through the fogged up mirror was the shadowy reflection of him.

Lips were brought to her ear and a breath was released. She sighed, eyes closing as heat settled behind her in the form of her tall dark haired lover. She leaned back into the warmth, comfort washing over her body as she felt arms lazily move around her waist. She felt the lips at her ear twist into a smirk.

Fingers played with the loose knot that held her robe together, prying the sloppy material gently as his mouth opened and breathed her name into her ear.

"Sakura…"

He smirked at the shiver that ran up her spine as he spoke. He didn't speak unless he felt it was necessary and he deemed this event the perfect time for him to speak. To get a reaction out of her, no matter how small, it still counted and he would speak for her.

His fingers finished undoing the knot. His hands gently gripped the silky cloth and moved it to slide off of her slender shoulders, revealing soft, smooth skin, a straight, hairless back, toned arms, legs, and stomach, and the soft mounds of flesh at her chest that called out for his touch.

She gave a shuddered breath as the air moved across her skin, waiting for him to hurry up. She hated to be kept waiting and it had been so long! He knew damn well what he was doing, too, and that ticked her off even more. The chuckle that came from him vibrated throughout his chest and pushed into her, making her suddenly aware of the problem he was waiting to be taken care of.

She grinned mischievously at the wave of thoughts that flooded her mind. Oh, the things she could do to make him squirm. She took great pride in knowing she could give back just as much as she received. The question now was if his mood would have any room for her wishes to please him.

Now, the normal man would drop everything that second if a woman asked him if she could please him. He was different. He would much rather watch her writhing beneath him, begging him to change his pace or position, than have her on her knees on the floor.

Although he did find it pleasurable, her mouth and tongue were no match compared to the heat and tightness of her pussy. Her mouth couldn't produce such friction and her mouth didn't tighten when she climaxed. On the contrary, it opened. His name sounded so perfect coming from between those lips. It sounded so right.

The silk robe pooled on the floor around her and it began. It was the same routine as always, she noted, as his hands settled themselves on her hips, his lips on her ear, sucking, teeth nibbling, tongue laving. She tilted her head to the side, knowing his preferred path by heart.

Sure enough, his mouth moved down her slender neck, sucking on the delicate skin just enough to that it turned pink. His hand moved up to cradle her head as he bit down rather roughly on her shoulder. Her mouth opened and she moaned at the brief pain that changed into complete pleasure.

His tongue lapped at the mark he made and his mouth continued to move along her shoulders and neck while his other hand moved into play. It drifted up her stomach, lazily tracing meaningless patterns as it absorbed the feel of her tender skin. His fingers made a path right to her left breast but simply flitted around the underside of the flesh, just barely touching the skin.

She knew better than to try and arch into any of his touches because it would mean breaking one of his rules and that usually resulted in him punishing her in the worst way possible: leaving her on the edge before leaving her until their next meeting date the next month. No sex, nothing. He would tease her until she was ready to burst and then leave without a second glance.

She had messed up a few times at first but now that they were no strangers to one another, she could keep herself in check, though it tended to be very hard. Besides, it always turned out to be worth it in the end.

He moved to cup the soft flesh of her left breast, a partial sigh, partial moan passing her pink lips. He smirked and moved his thumb to begin caressing her nipple, pressing down on it while moving it. She bit her lip slightly, hips shifting against him. Placing his lips one last time at the spot right beneath her ear, he removed his hand and began sliding it down her side.

His fingers glided over her skin and he brought them to rest at her hip where the pelvic bone met her thigh. His fingers gently rubbed the skin on the exact line of the bone. He chuckled lightly at her sharp intake of breath. He knew she knew what he was going to do but he wanted to hear her say it.

"You know what's going to happen next, don't you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Y-yes," she stuttered, biting the inside of her cheek.

The hand holding her breast gave a squeeze and she gasped, causing him to laugh again.

"Good girl," he said before his fingers pressed down on their mark.

She gave a loud cry as the pleasurable fingers stroked up her spine and briefly lit her nerves on fire before that leg gave out. He adjusted his posture to catch her falling form, lips in a smirk. The girl in his arms panted as the feeling began to ebb.

He gave her a small shove towards the sink and her fingers grabbed onto it immediately. She knew what he had planned next and gave a low moan when two of his long fingers slid into her. The nerves in her body started to work up as he led a medium pace of pumps while his other hand moved to "torture" her right breast into a peak using the same slow method he used for her left breast.

He added an additional finger sooner after he began to touch her breast and she was trying very hard not to make too loud a sound but she was trying even harder not to buck her hips towards the source of her pleasure.

His fingers were being coated thickly with her juices. Anything his hand didn't catch slid down her inner thighs, down his wrist, or dripped onto the floor. Her body forced her to start moaning. She couldn't hold it back any longer and he felt that it was just about time to move on.

Without a word he removed his fingers from inside of her and wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her up and hauling her to the shower. He opened the door and moved into it, slamming it shut behind him. The water wasn't all that hot anymore but it was nowhere near cold so no adjusting was required.

He pressed her body against the wall, hands sliding down her sides to lift her legs around his waist, pressing himself against her. He moved his hand to his dick, pushing it right to her entrance.

"Do you want this?" he spoke in her ear, the water pounding down on the two of them.

She nodded her head, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes!" she replied instantly in a needy tone.

He smirked.

"Do you need this?" he asked against her throat, forcing her to tilt her head back.

"Yes!" she replied once again.

He slipped his head out from underneath her chin and pushed his lips to be barely touching hers. Both of their eyes were half-lidded.

"Beg for it," he growled.

Without missing a beat, she stared directly into his oddly colored unreadable and emotionless eyes and begged him. The raw lust in her voice was complimented by the need in her eyes and he plunged into her without a second thought.

"Oh, God, I-" his lips descended onto hers and claimed them, tongue pushing against hers.

She moaned, eyes falling shut, and clenched around him, a hiss coming from between his lips at the tightness of her walls. He pulled out before slamming roughly back in, reveling in the way she arched her back and moaned louder, pulling him deeper into her soaked core. He smirked darkly.

Oh, they would definitely be at this longer than he had planned.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"I…I can't, and you know that!"

It was the same question he asked every single time yet what confused her is why he would want to take her with him when the only thing she could do was heal.

"Hn. You'll change your mind eventually. I'm just giving you the option for when you do."

He gripped her chin and crushed his lips to hers, forcing a slow but passionate kiss as he inhaled the sweet scent of her freshly washed body and shampooed hair. He broke away from her just as quickly as he had begun their short kissing session.

He turned to walk towards the window, his usual distinguishable two-colored outfit on. It was moments like these that she wondered where his partner was. She always wondered where he dumped the sneaky bastard off while he enjoyed himself with her for the morning and part of the afternoon.

"Good-bye," she whispered, the longing look still in her jade orbs.

A nod and a soft, "Till we meet again," signaled his dismissal as he disappeared in a gust of wind.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

It was near time for her husband to be home and it was a special night for her, he said. He had made sure she had the night off from work unless there was an absolute emergency. She contemplated what he could have planned for her.

During this time she thought about the man she had met with earlier. Their relationship was a huge problem if anyone discovered them together. It was one thing to be married and to be having an affair, but even if she wasn't married their relationship would still be forbidden.

He was so far away she only had time to see him once a month, anyway. The only reason she was with her husband was to restore his clan.

'Perhaps that's why tonight was so special?' she thought.

Sure, it made sense. They'd been married for about half a year, yes, but her tryst had been going on quite some time before her husband returned from Orochimaru's castle. He'd suddenly given up on revenge and assumed his brother would come find him if he really wanted to be killed by her husband so badly.

Click.

Her attention moved to the door that was slowly opening. She felt her lips tug into a smile as she rose and jogged towards the door to meet her husband.

"Sasuke!" she spoke lovingly, relieved that he was finally home.

The Uchiha gave Sakura one of his trademark smirks before leaning in and kissing her, pulling her body to his. Sakura smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around him, his hand pulling her head closer to his to deepen the kiss.

'Oh, yeah, definitely.'

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

The pink haired kunoichi rose from the bed, completely naked, and walked around the four poster bed currently holding an equally as naked but sleeping Sasuke. She smiled as she headed towards the window, the bright moonlight filtering through the open window. A light breeze moved through the air outside, occasionally moving into the room to swirl around her before disappearing, almost beckoning her to leave Sasuke.

'I'm only here to restore the clan. That's what Sasuke wants from me. He doesn't expect that from me, but if I do get pregnant with his child, I really am renewing the clan, or perhaps I'm just starting a new one?'

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: …:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

YES! This oneshot is now totally complete and I actually didn't make it suck! SO! Who thinks they know who it is? I tried to put a lot of clues in there for you but in case you couldn't find them, here they are in order of appearance (gee! Aren't I nice?):

1. shadowy reflection

2. dark haired lover

3. He didn't speak unless he felt it was necessary and he deemed this event the perfect time for him to speak.

4. oddly colored unreadable and emotionless eyes

5. "Oh, God, I-"

6. Hn.

7. usual distinguishable two-colored outfit

8. his partner

9. relationship would still be forbidden

10. He was so far away

11. 'I'm only here to restore the clan. That's what Sasuke wants from me. He doesn't expect that from me, but if I do get pregnant with his child, I really am renewing the clan, or perhaps I'm just starting a new one?'

Now, go back to the "clues" and find look carefully. Some of them don't work with the rest of them. They're FAKE. Can you guess who her dark haired lover is? Tell me in a review but please tell me what you thought of this fic!

Flames, reviews, or constructive criticism, or something random. I'll accept all of it, and after a bit of time, I'll post who her lover is but I'll reply to those of you who get it right in a review.

Till later,

Backlash Symphony


End file.
